


It all started with a purple hoodie

by sourcreamandonion



Category: Osomatsu - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M, NSFW, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcreamandonion/pseuds/sourcreamandonion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karamatsu tries on Ichimatsu's hoodie and gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It all started with a purple hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> rip me  
> farewell heaven

Karamatsu shed his clothes before pulling on his younger brother's purple hoodie. Even his precious sunglasses were discarded as he took a look at the mirror. Oh, how comfortable Ichi's clothes were. They smelled like him, too; a mixture of the carpet's soap and tea, but he knew it was cat nip. He took a deep whiff before shoving his hands in the pockets.  
"Nya." He mumbled before chuckling gently. His younger brother was a dick to him sometimes, but he knew that he was; although flustered and unwilling to admit it, a Karamatsu boy.  
He jumped at the sound of the door sliding open, and turned to see Jyushimatsu with, of course, new bandaids on his legs. He was just out playing baseball, but Karamatsu didn't know he'd be home so early, and he was incredibly embarrassed. His face got heated as he avoided eye contact.  
"Ichimatsuuu!" The yellow Matsu called. A hug from behind make Karamatsu flinch, and once more as Jyushi's sleeved hand slipped under Ichi's hoodie and up his chest. The soft fabric glided against his toned stomach and chest and came up to brush against his soft nipples, causing them to become erect. Karamatsu shivered and furrowed his brows and Jyushimatsu slowly rubbed at his upper body.  
"J-Jyushimatsu? What are you doing?"  
"I was out playing baseball but I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I came home early." He pressed himself against Karamatsu. "Since everyone's gone, can we do it again?" He asked casually, which was normal for Jyushi, but still made the other's eyes widen with surprise. He couldn't help but notice the rocking in Jyushi's hips. A deep blush rose from Karamatsu's neck.  
He had unintentionally figured out his younger brothers' secrets. He started to think about some upsetting dirty images, and pressed his legs together as he leans back into Jyushimatsu.  
"J-Jyushimatsu.." Kara whimpers. His nipples were getting twisted and tugged at as he thought. His breath caught in his throat as Jyushi's nails dug into his flesh and were dragged down his chest to his belly button. The stinging felt intensely hot, and he knew there were going to be red marks later on. Jyushi brought his lips to Karamatsu's neck and licked gently before biting and sucking- gradually getting rougher. The blue Matsu was panting hard now and his legs felt like jelly. Jyushimatsu pulled away and yanked his own sweater over his head and pulled Kara into a heated kiss, grabbing at his pants.  
Yes, Karamatsu knew this was wrong in so many ways, but he'd do almost anything for his little brothers; even though they were all technically the same age. His cute little brother had been fucking Ichimatsu for who-knows-how long, and has been through these same routines with him. Karamatsu almost felt like he was going to puke, but there were only butterflies in his stomach.  
Suddenly, Kara felt Jyushi's hands slip down his underwear, both gripping at his half-hardon. He yelped, and covered his mouth with his hand as the younger matsu started to stroke and pump, slipping him thumb under the foreskin, making Karamatsu squirm. Clear precum filled Jyushi's palm and made it much easier to jerk his brother off and make him shakily moan into his hand. Kara was not rock hard and twitching into his hand.  
"J-Jyushima-atsu~ I-I'm gonna.." Before he could finish, the door opened. Both of their heads whipped around and Jyushi let go of Karamatsu's throbbing dick, making him feel like he was about to cry.  
In the doorway stood Ichimatsu in a white t-shirt and his sweat pants. His expression was unreadable; almost neutral. The first thing he did, surprisingly, was tug off his pants. Jyushimatsu looked as confused as ever, looking back at Karamatsu then Ichimatsu before laughing nervously. Ichimatsu lunged at Jyushimatsu and pulled him away from Kara and pulled his shorts and undies down, exposing Jyushi before sucking on his fingers and inserting one into his brother. Jyushimatsu jumped and cried out as he inserted another and started to stretch him out, making Karamatsu watch in awe. His younger brother panted hard and squeaked occasionally as the fingers moved deeper inside him, having his thumb bury into his balls and knead them slowly.  
Ichimatsu hardon was freed by himself and he lifted Jyushimatsu up, hugging at his legs so they pressed up against his chest, his elbows snugly fit under Jyushi's calves. He was slowly brought down onto Ichi's tip only to be forced down.  
"I-ICHIMATSUUU.." Jyushi whined. Yes, he was stretched, but he was being a bit too rough right now. His insides were filled with the purple matsu's warm cock, making his face burn with embarrassment. With one brother fucking him and one watching, of course he was embarrassed. The way Karamatsu stared made him extremely turned on. He's felt Ichi's dick before, but never his.  
"K-Karamatsu, please.." He whimpered. "I want you, too.." Ichimatsu stopped his slow thrusts and looked over Jyushi's shoulder to stare blankly at the oldest matsu in the room. "You can if you really want to." He mumbled. His pause was inviting, and Karamatsu slowly moved closer and set his tip neck to Ichi's shaft.  
"Jyushimatsu, my dear brother. Are you sure you-" Jyushimatsu locked lips with him to shut him up. He didn't usually mind his brother's painful speech, but now he did. He just wanted both of them.  
Karamatsu didn't waste time sliding into his younger brother, and at first it felt almost painful as he squeezed tightly. He lifted his arms over Jyushi's shoulders to wrap his arms around Ichi's neck, pulling them all closer. Before they knew it, Ichimatsu started thrusting again with Karamatsu following.  
Jyushi's mind was fogged up as his older brothers thrust deep into him, stretching him and hitting every place available. "A-AH! K-Kaa~ N-Nii-AAA-AH~" His babbling was uncontrollable as his body was wracked with intense pleasure. He felt a burning hot knot in his stomach and drool slid down his chin. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes because the saliva dried up, but it still felt amazing. Ichimatsu grunted behind him and purred as he came into his younger brother. Karamatsu joined him and before he knew it, white, hot liquid came from his own tip and onto his chest. His entire body twitched and tensed, his toes curled up in his socks. The thrusting stopped and they pulled out, Ichi improving his position and carrying him bridal style. He set him carefully on the couch and laid next to him, cuddling him as Karamatsu collapsed beside them.  
"That was... different, I guess." Karamatsu chuckled. He pet Jyushi's hair and leaned back into the couch. Before long, they all fell asleep, sweaty and exhausted from their intense orgasms.


End file.
